Always Come Back
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Elijah's still in a comatose state since Klaus rescued him from Esther, and Hayley wants nothing more than for him to wake up. Part 1 {Hayley/Elijah}


**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Ever since the end of the last episode, it's been my head canon that Hayley slept next to Elijah that night. After picture evidence that seems to suggest that Klaus put Elijah in Hayley's room, this one-shot was born. I really hope you all enjoy it!_**

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters. I only own the plot._

* * *

><p><em>Elijah's still in a comatose state since Klaus rescued him from Esther, and Hayley wants nothing more than for him to wake up. {HayleyElijah}_

* * *

><p>Hayley hadn't been home but a few minutes when she heard the front door slam open. She curiously turned towards the door and was instantly shocked when she saw Klaus enter the courtyard carrying an injured and unconscious Elijah.<p>

Hayley's gaze landed briefly on Klaus's face which was set in a distraught expression that mirrored how she was feeling in that moment. Klaus must have sensed her looking at him because he looked over at her and met her gaze for just a second before he continued towards the staircase. Hayley didn't think a second thought as she rushed after him.

She had expected Klaus to take Elijah to his room but was surprised when instead he continued down the hallway to her room. Hayley couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Not that she needed his approval, but it was nice to know that Klaus was aware of and didn't see, to have a problem with how close she and Elijah had gotten over the past year. More than anything, Hayley was relieved that when the time came that something maybe...possibly...happened between her and Elijah that they wouldn't have to deal with a jealous Klaus like they did when they first started getting close to each other.

Hayley entered her bedroom just moments after Klaus set Elijah down on her bed. She hurried over to the bed and took in the sight of Elijah before her. He literally looked like death had just run him over. His clothes were bloody and torn, and he looked like hell. She could only begin to imagine the torture he'd been through.

"_Oh, god,_" she thought to herself.

She hated seeing Elijah like that. A part of her couldn't help but feel guilty for him being in that state. If she hadn't just left him alone in the woods...things would probably, no doubt, have turned out much differently than this.

"_No, Hayley. This is not the time to blame yourself,_" she reprimanded herself.

Hayley turned her head and looked at Klaus who returned her gaze momentarily before they both turned their attentions back to Elijah.

**~AlwaysComeBack~**

Hayley paced back and forth in the study as Klaus sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey in hand. He had offered her a glass but she refused it. After all, they both recalled what happened last time they had a drink together. There was no way in hell she was going to put herself in that position again. Although, even if given the option she'd never do it again. But still, alcohol did have a tendency to make her stupid at times and even though she was a hybrid now, she wasn't chancing anything.

"What are we gonna do?" Hayley asked, trying to keep her emotions in check. "It's obvious that your bitch mother put Elijah in some sort of magical coma."

"_We _aren't going to do anything," Klaus answered.

Hayley immediately stopped pacing and turned to face Klaus, glaring at him. Who the hell was he to tell her what she could and could not do. He had told her practically the same thing the day before, she didn't listen then and she wouldn't listen now either. She opened her mouth to give a retort but she didn't get the chance.

Klaus held up his free hand to cut her off. "_We_ aren't going to do anything," he reiterated. "First thing tomorrow, _I _will go find an antidote."

"If I went with, we could find an antidote faster," Hayley argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hayley, we both know that now that we've got Elijah back you're going to want to keep an eye on him every second that you can," Klaus stated in a matter- of-fact tone.

Hayley didn't even bother with a retort, at first.. Everyone knew how close she and Elijah were. Everyone also knew that they both made sure to always have tabs on each other at all times. And after what happened that caused Elijah to get captured in the first place there was no way Hayley was going to make that same mistake again. But true to her nature, Hayley didn't want to give up that fast.

"I'd feel a lot better and more useful if I helped," she said. "I know where Elijah is and during the day the streets around here are crowded, I think it'd be pretty difficult to get an unconscious man with torn and bloody clothing out of here without a lot of people noticing."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try."

Hayley had to resist the urge to stomp her foot like a little kid.

"For all we know, this magical coma that Elijah is in could wear off at anytime," Klaus informed her. "It'd be best if someone was here at all times just in case that does happen."

Hayley couldn't argue with that logic. Klaus did have a point. Neither of them knew exactly how long the effects of whatever magic Esther performed on Elijah would last for. It could last for days, weeks, or even months. But, there was no way of knowing unless it were to wear off and how would they know if someone wasn't with Elijah at all times?

"Alright, fine. You're right." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I just want him to wake up as soon as possible."

Klaus nodded his head in agreement. "Believe me when I say that we both do."

Hayley laughed briefly. "Normally, I wouldn't believe you when you say, "believe me," but this time I do."

"I'll find an antidote and he'll be awake before you know it," Klaus assured her.

Hayley gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna call it night," she told him, suddenly feeling the need to be at Elijah's side. "Hopefully next time I see you, you will have the antidote."

"Nothing will stop me from getting that antidote," Klaus said in a tone that meant business.

"I'm holding you to that," Hayley told him while walking out of the study.

**~AlwaysComeBack~**

After everything she'd gone through that day, Hayley was exhausted. She was a hybrid now so she didn't need as much sleep as she used to but a couple of hours, most nights, were happily welcome. As it was for everyone, sleep was a great way to escape the pressures of reality for hours each other.

Hayley changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top and turned off the light. She walked around the bed to the other side and pulled back the covers, crawling in next to Elijah. Hayley had never shared a bed with anyone before but strangely it wasn't as awkward as she'd figured it be. Albeit, the circumstances might have had a lot to do with that.

Hayley stared up at the ceiling unable to fall asleep as easily as she was used to. Every time she closed her eyes, she'd think of Elijah laying next to her in a coma of sorts and then she'd think of Esther having been the one who did it to him, which would then lead her to getting angry and imagining ways that she herself would kill her for all of the things and pain she'd caused and all the messed up things she'd done.

Then her mind would, out of the blue, be over run by thoughts of how much she wished and wanted Elijah to just wake up. She would give just about anything to just hear his voice again right then. She missed him, she really did. Not only that, but she hated how all of this had happened while they weren't on the best of terms. Hayley wanted so badly for things to somehow go back to how they were before, she and Elijah were on good terms a lot more than they were on bad terms back then.

"Elijah, you need to wake up!" Hayley exclaimed, sitting up in bed and turning towards him. "I'm not sure if a magical coma is different than a real one so I don't know if you can hear me or not, but if you can then please fight this and wake up."

It was as if something inside her had suddenly broken because once the words started, they wouldn't stop coming out.

"I want you to wake up," she told him. "No, actually I _need_ you to wake up," she corrected herself. "I don't like how we left things and I want you to wake up so we can fix things between us."

Hayley rolled over and sat up on her knees, positioning herself so that she was staring up the bed at him.

"I didn't realize just how much until now, but I miss you, Elijah," Hayley admitted in a whisper. "I really do miss you. I miss how close we used to be. I miss how obvious your love for me was," she continued, pouring her heart out. "This distance between us, it's just...I don't like it, at all. Although, quite honestly, I'd much prefer you to be awake right now and us still be on the outs than for us to still be on the outs while you're in a coma."

Hayley stared at him quietly for a few minutes just willing him to wake up. She knew it wouldn't work because they weren't telepathically connected, but she did it anyways. Yet, she still felt slightly disappointed when nothing happened.

She sighed sadly. "I guess I just got so used to you always being here for me when I needed you to be that it's hard for me to come to terms with the fact that sometimes there will be things and/or people who are making that not possible."

She could only hope that Elijah could hear everything that she was saying. She had never been one who could easily speak her feelings, so if he could hear her now that would be so much easier than her having to say it all again once he was awake.

Impulsively, Hayley leaned forward and ran one of her hands across Elijah's forehead. He still felt as hot and clammy as he had when Klaus had first brought him in. Hayley got out of bed and walked into the ensuite bathroom to get a damp washcloth. She returned to the bedroom and crawled back into bed, gently dabbing the wash cloth across his forehead. It made her flashback to that day in the cabin. The only difference was that he was awake, hot, and clammy that time, but he wasn't this time.

Hayley sat there for a while, watching him and dabbing his forehead with the washcloth every couple of minutes until she yawned and decided that it was time for her to try to go to sleep again.

"You said it yourself, Elijah...you always come back," Hayley said quietly as she left the washcloth resting on his forehead and laid back down, tucking herself into Elijah's side with her head comfortably on his chest. "Please, come back to me sooner rather than later."

Surprisingly, talking to Elijah despite him not being awake to speak back to her turned out to be therapeutic for her because she was finally able to fall asleep the second she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please and let me know what you thought!<strong>_


End file.
